controlfandomcom-20200225-history
Jesse Faden
Jesse Faden is the current Director of the Federal Bureau of Control. Seeking answers about her mysterious past, Jesse sought out the Federal Bureau of Control, a secret government agency tasked with investigating unexplainable phenomena. As Jesse arrived at the Bureau's headquarters, the Oldest House, it was suddenly invaded by a hostile force known only as the Hiss. In the chaos, Jesse was suddenly made the FBC's new Director after the previous Director's death, and tasked with fighting back against the Hiss and regaining control over the Oldest House. Biography Early Life See also: Ordinary AWE Jesse Faden and her brother Dylan grew up in the town of Ordinary, Wisconsin and often played together along with other kids in the town. On August 30, 2002, the group discovered a Slide Projector (an Object of Power) in Ordinary's landfill which opened physical portals to other dimensions, which they began to explore. In one particular dimension - Slidescape-36 - Jesse and Dylan encountered the resonance of an extradimensional being which Jesse named Polaris. Some time later, a group of bullies stole the Slide Projector and fell under the influence of a being known as the "Not-Mother," which turned the children into malignant beings. Jesse and Dylan survived the attack with the aid of Polaris, who aided them in closing the Projector, but the adults in the town did not believe them about the Slide Projector; Jesse implied that she resented the adults, and may have wished for them to disappear. The next day, every adult in the town of Ordinary vanished indefinitely. The major disappearance caught the attention of the Federal Bureau of Control, who arrived in Ordinary to investigate the AWE. Jesse and Dylan showed Zachariah Trench and Casper Darling the Slide Projector; the Bureau proceeded to kidnap Dylan and take the Projector. Jesse fled and burned all slides but Slide 36, which was recovered by the Bureau; Trench kept one of the burned slides. With Dylan gone, Jesse, overwhelmed with guilt, spent the next seventeen years seeking him out, all while being covertly monitored by the Bureau. At the Oldest House, Dylan was groomed to become the next Director as Prime Candidate 6 or P6, while Jesse was monitored from afar as Prime Candidate 7 or P7. Jesse remained in infrequent contact with Polaris, who communicated with her telepathically. Events of the Hiss invasion See Hiss invasion. Powers & Abilities Jesse is presumably one of the most powerful parautilitarians in Bureau history, able to use powers far beyond what has been achieved in prior testing at the FBC. She is the only known Director that has been strong enough to use the teleportation ability of Control Points, leading researcher Emily Pope to comment that she was not even aware it was possible. Jesse possesses a host of paranatural abilities, which she gains by binding to various Objects of Power. Launch OoP: Floppy Disk Launch is a telekinetic ability which allows Jesse to levitate objects in her environment, and then throw them as projectiles at enemies. It is her most basic power, and the most iconic and broad ability used in Control. Launch can also be used to Jesse's benefit in the environment of the Oldest House, to move obstacles or open up new areas. Shield OoP: Home Safe Shield allows Jesse to telekinetically rip objects from the environment, including concrete chunks from walls and floors, and use them as a makeshift barrier to block enemy attacks. If this ability is upgraded, Jesse can also launch these projectiles forward in a kinetic attack similar to Launch. Evade OoP: Merry-Go-Round Horse With evade, Jesse utilizes her telekinetic powers to influence her own movement, moving rapidly for a short period of time. This allows her to dodge enemy attacks or move quickly through battle scenarios. Melee/Smash OoP: Service Weapon This ability is a standard melee attack amplified with telekinesis, causing a blast that can knock over enemies. It can be used along with Evade for rapid and powerful melee attacks on enemies. If used along with Levitate, this ability allows Jesse to slam to the ground, knocking enemies back. This melee can be used to break down walls and open up new areas. Levitate OoP: Benicoff TV Levitate allows Jesse to telekinetically lift herself into the air, and drift across large areas. Jesse can control the height at which she levitates, and use any other ability while in the air as well. Levitation allows Jesse to access areas of the Oldest House that cannot be reached by foot, making it key for navigation across the building. Seize OoP: X-Ray Lightbox Unlike Jesse's other abilities, Seize is telepathic in nature, and allows Jesse to take over the minds of her enemies. When an enemy is weak enough, Jesse can use Seize to temporarily turn them to her side, and have them fight against other enemies. The powers of these enemies can also have unique benefits; for example, if an enemy has the ability to heal other enemies, Seize will cause the former enemy to heal Jesse. Trivia * Jesse is portrayed by actress Courtney Hope, known for her role as the character Beth Wilder in Remedy Entertainment's previous title, Quantum Break. * Jesse's former hometown, Ordinary, appears to be a direct allusion to Remedy Entertainment's previous game Alan Wake's American Nightmare, ''in which a secret message can be found that reads "It will happen again, in another town, a town called Ordinary." Ordinary was also the subject of the ''Alan Wake ''ARG blog "This House of Dreams." * Jesse Faden's name continues the Remedy protagonists naming pattern of rhyming with the theme of their games; Faden rhymes with ''fading." Remedy previously did this with Max "Payne" (Pain), Alan "Wake" (Awake) and Jack ''Joyce (Choice). Gallery Director Faden.png Stream 2.png Stream 1.png Chasm.png PorJesse (2).png Control (2).jpg Jes2 (2).jpg Control-jesse-faden-inside.png Controlthumb-1539015297826.jpg Images.jpg Category:Characters Category:FBC Personnel Category:Parautilitarians Category:Prime Candidates